


Destiny: Baubles and Blurbs

by mehenisms



Series: Petrakora [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, These are prompts from various prompt systems I’ve used, implied nsfw but nothing directly explicit, some are from my twitter and others are from prompts given to me on discord, sometimes in canon universe sometimes in my AUs and I will specify
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehenisms/pseuds/mehenisms
Summary: A mixture of short one-shots from various AUs of mine, and sometimes canon as well (it will be specified in the beginning of each!).Some are from prompts on Twitter and others are from a private Discord server I’m part of.Feel free to offer me vague prompts yourself if you’d like, down in the comments!
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Ikora Rey, Cayde-6 & Ikora Rey & Zavala, Eris Morn/Ikora Rey, Ikora Rey/Petra Venj, Trethriks the Warforged & Ikora Rey
Series: Petrakora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780420
Kudos: 4





	1. Eyes-crying

( Context: Queen of Hearts AU - see my other works for more information. Ikora/Cayde, Ikora/Trethriks. )

* * *

A laugh echoed down the hall, sweet like candy and easy on the ears. Were one to round the corner and look in on the open room, there would be a man and a woman in each other’s arms, spinning and twisting to music only they could hear. Stray footsteps prompted quiet, playful scorn from Ikora as Cayde stepped on her feet – but he only smiled in return with a shrug of his shoulders as he dipped her low, his steady hand at her back to keep her from falling. 

He leaned down low and pressed his mouth plates briefly to hers – such plain contact was as close to a kiss as he could get without proper lips – but the two closed their eyes in the quick moment of intimacy before he pulled her back to her feet, intentionally clumsy in the hopes of making her laugh. 

She did – again – and he pulled her close to his chest. He looked into those amber eyes and let out a sigh. Ikora tilted her head, her smile falling as she realized that he now seemed…sad. 

“I love you, ‘Kora,” he said quietly, his voice low, “but it’s time to wake up.”

When the Queen of Hearts started awake, she was safe in her bed with Trethriks crouched next to her, his hand on her shoulder and a purr rumbling out from deep in his throat. “Awake now, yes. Safe-worried – eyes-crying in sleep-dream.”

Ikora closed her eyes again and sighed. Trethriks lifted another hand to gently wipe a tear from where it threatened to slip down her cheek.


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Standard canon. Ikora/Petra. )

A night down in the City was so unlike anything Petra could experience in the Reef – so many things were beyond compare and wildly different from what she knew. She knew Tower culture, and being around Guardians was nothing new or fantastic to her, but there was something about following behind Ikora, dressed in grayscale, reaching one hand behind her back to guide Petra by their fingertips curled and locked together, that gave her a sense of anxious excitement.

They need not push through the crowd, as Ikora commanded enough respect even out of her uniform with her presence alone, and other couples and groups seemed to part for them to pass through. She heard Ikora’s voice drifting back to her ears; she knew she was talking to her about wherever they were headed, but with so many sights and sounds unfamiliar to her, Petra could barely process her words and instead gripped her hand a little tighter. 

Ikora’s chuckle floated back to her ears as she felt a tug on her hand. She skipped forward a few steps to keep up with the pull, and as she fell into step with her smiling Warlock, she looped her hand through Ikora’s elbow and leaned against her gently as she continued to look around, her ears flicking back and forth to take in all the noise. 

“It’ll be fun,” Ikora promised. _Anywhere with you will be,_ Petra thought in return.


	3. Yours, Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Angelverse / Celestial AU. Ask for more details; based in biblical mythology. Eris/Ikora. )

Six hands dragged four idle fingers each along organic seams, lingering at the places where chitinous plating and tough, scarred flesh met in an unholy fusion of starlight and the deepest void. Eris’ skin twitched at each celestial, fire-warm touch. Every single one of Ikora’s eyes were closed as her hands wandered along Eris’ body.

“Just say you are, my love of loves,” came the repeating whisper from unseen mouths, “and I will make it so.” 

“You and I both know that it isn’t so simple,” came the response, coarse like rocks struck together. 

“I will _make it_ so,” the legion of voices asserted once more, only harsher in conviction, not tone. “Say you are one of us still. Speak the words. They are a promise.”

Eris remained still as stone beneath Ikora’s touch, each of her three functioning eyes closed tightly. She understood what Ikora wanted, and why – as well as what it meant, and how deep of a commitment Ikora was swearing to make – but it was simply not viable any longer. She could not remain among them. Not in the way Ikora wanted. 

“I am _yours_ still,” Eris began slowly, cautiously letting the words slip between her crooked fangs, “but I am not one of them. I can’t be.”

Ikora’s silence was telling, as was the slowing of her movements. She settled her hands on Eris’ cheeks, her shoulders, her hips, and she opened her glowing eyes all at once. The Light flowed from her gaze as she set it upon Eris’ own now-opened eyes.

“You are _mine_ still,” Ikora cooed, seemingly placated by this promise. Eris leaned her face into Ikora’s hands. 


	4. Against The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Shadow-touched AU. Ask for details - basic premise: Ikora’s Ghost was killed and Eris saved her from permanent death using Hive magicks. Ikora must learn to cope with her new life. Eris/Ikora. )

Neither of them would ever understand. Neither of them could ever understand. But Eris, especially, wondered – why the two of them? Why had it always been, but especially now? Why did it have to be Ikora?

As she held Ikora tightly as the former Warlock thrashed in her arms like a frightened animal, she couldn’t help but grit her teeth and hiss out an incantation of immobilization. She couldn’t maintain this hold on even a weakened, mortal Ikora forever, and if she continued this aggressive, fear-induced episode, the Techeuns could never get close enough to examine her energies without doing something far worse to restrain her. 

Ikora’s erratic movements slowed until she fell still, nearly limp as she leaned back against Eris’ chest. The only sound between them was each of their ragged breathing in turn, with Ikora’s laced by a slight whimper. Eris could almost feel her mind racing as the ship slowed upon approaching a landing pad in the Dreaming City. Some amount of psychic awareness must still linger, Eris thought, if she reacted so strongly to being within orbit of the asteroid. Or, perhaps, something within her now resisted the sensation of Light and Dark mixing – something Eris herself had placed there. 

She chose to focus on the here and now instead, even as she still asked herself why this had to be the way things were now. 

“It’s us, now,” she said as softly as she could, though whether she was attempting to comfort Ikora or herself she could not tell, “it’s just us against the night. We must face it…together.”


	5. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Standard canon. Eris/Ikora. Sensuality warning. )

“You bow your head like this is a house of God,” Ikora’s voice trembled just enough for Eris to notice, and she could nearly see the deeply perplexed expression she likely wore, “yet you claim to worship nothing. Not the Light, not the Darkness. So why act so reverent in these halls? What do you seek to gain from it?”

Some part of Eris sought the comfort of the shadows, wished that they would conceal her from Ikora’s scrutiny, hoped that they would cool the heat of her skin at the thought of Ikora’s touch. But she would throw herself into Ikora’s arms before she would ever disappear again. 

The silence lingered heavily between them before Eris dared break it, a quiet rasp to her voice. “You are radiant.”

“I can’t take this, Eris,” Ikora lowered her voice as she stepped forward, closing half the gap between them in the unlit hall. “I don’t see how this works – I’m still trying to figure out if it always has to _hurt_.” She took another step forward; now they shared air.

Ikora loomed over her, a beacon of Light, and Eris watched her glowing lattice of normally calm energy shiver and shake before settling again. 

“Who do you think you are here, love?” Ikora spoke lowly, and the words felt smooth as silk in Eris’ ears. She couldn’t help the butterflies she felt take flight in her chest. “Because I could show you again, if you’d like. It’s never a bother. I know this is…new.”

Eris bowed her head as if to pray, but quickly found a hand at her chin lifting her face again. She blinked up at where she knew Ikora’s eyes to be and swore she could feel their glow warming her skin beneath her armor.

“Now, tell me: Is there something you need?”


	6. To Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Queen of Hearts AU. See my other works for more information. Eris-/-Ikora. Soft angst. )

Eris had been tailing her all day, and now, well into the evening, she showed no signs of stopping. She kept to the shadows as though they could hide her from Ikora, but those glowing green eyes had rarely stopped boring into her for the duration of her wanderings. She’d done nothing special today – patrols for Spider, patrols for the Awoken, supply runs for her crew, scavenging scrap from old Scorn encampments. Nothing _interesting_. Yet, Eris persisted. 

It had been some time since Eris had…reacquainted herself with Ikora. The two had gone their separate ways again without another word, both nursing the fresh wounds to their hearts and minds in their own terrible ways. Ikora tried to drink hers down, to smoke it out, to cut away at others as though it would end her own pain. Eris tried to hide hers away, to convince it to hide itself, to bury hers deep beneath the scar tissue of her heart like everything else she’d ever endured. They both tried to convince themselves they’d deal with it another time, or perhaps never at all. 

They both failed, and so here they were.

Ikora allowed it. She couldn’t begin to process _why_ , but she didn’t try to stop Eris beyond the occasional verbal jab, like a threatening snap of a dog’s jaws at the feet of another. She merely allowed Eris to follow her at a distance and observe, but it was time to return home now. If Eris followed her there, she did not know what could happen, and she didn’t want to face that reality.

Ikora stopped in her tracks, spun on her heel, and stared. Eris stopped in turn, and stared blankly back, head slowly cocking to the side. 

“You follow me like you’re tracing my path,” Ikora began, surprisingly even-toned, “like you need something – someone – to follow. I thought you already _had_ your goddess.” The last word fell from her lips like a stone, deadpan. 

Eris straightened her posture. 

“You need a god, don’t you? You _need_ someone to worship. Hate to break it to you,” Ikora continued, turning away again, “but I’m not looking for another disciple. Let all that shit go, love, and lay down at someone else’s altar.”

Eris remained silent. Ikora could almost sense her quivering – with pain? Anger? The Queen of Hearts stood still for a moment, her back to Eris, and after moments of the cosmic wind whistling away against the stone asteroid, she began her trek again. 

Eris did not follow. 


	7. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: East of Eden / circus AU. Ask for more details. Eris/Ikora. CW: Discrimination (indirect/mentions only). )

“I will _not_ lose you to— to _this,”_ Ikora hissed, her arm extended in a gesture behind her, toward the now-barred entrance to their encampment. The roar of an angry crowd could be heard faintly in the distance, along with sirens as law enforcement half-heartedly held the “protestors” at bay. She could hear Zavala shouting at the others to pack up the essentials as quickly as possible, ‘just in case’. 

There was a heat in her chest that threatened to burn her up. Eris sat with her back to Ikora, still as stone.

“Tell me you’re not giving in to this. We can’t give in to this!”

“Perhaps,” Eris spoke softly, lowly, almost too low to be heard, “we should simply leave them be. Let the waters still. So Fate would have it.”

“We have every right to exist here, Eris.” Ikora’s shoulders slumped in exasperation. “They can’t take our freedom from us.”

“…Freedom.” Both women fell silent, listening to the distant crowd rage beyond the tents and train cars. “Are we _free,_ Ikora?”

“Eden _is_ freedom. You and I are free here. I’ll make it so. Fate be damned, Eris.”

Eris huffed out a breath heavy with disbelief and adoration alike. “You are an enigma. A warrior.”

“Fate doesn’t know us. Doesn’t know you. Not like I do.”

Eris hummed softly.


	8. Where To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Standard canon. Eris Morn. Light-fuckery and Traveler visions ahoy! Gay undertones. )

She retraced Ikora’s steps: Stood upon the same ridge, looked down upon the same lingering Light of the Cradle, felt the same wistful yearning for a return to the life she had once known before her world came crashing down. 

There was no sound except her own quiet breathing. The air was heavy and stale with yellow-green dust; the only sign of life was her own trail of footsteps. It had been what felt like a lifetime already, but Eris couldn’t help her momentary desire for the warm touch of the Light. 

Wandering steps soon led her to an oasis, and a flash of energy left her blinking away shades of grey before she recognized the shapes of…trees. Branching lines of Light and Dark intertwined to create something that flickered and waved in an unseen wind as though each one lived and breathed. 

A shockwave of sheer power suddenly struck her hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs and cause her to stagger to the side. 

_It can’t grant the Light again,_ Eris could almost hear Ikora’s voice, _not to me; not to Ghaul._

Another shockwave brought a strange, cold burning sensation to her body and made her tumble to the ground. Blinking away the blinding brightness lingering behind her eyelids, Eris watched yet another tree spring up from the ground before her. 

_It’s time to go._ Ikora’s voice spoke in her mind yet again, though something seemed…different. _It’s time to reclaim your home._

The trees began to wither away and sink into the dust again, and Eris thought she understood. When she rose to her feet again, she finally knew where to go for the first time in years.


	9. Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Unnamed roleswap AU. Ask for more details. Eris/Ikora. Enemies to friends to lovers. CW: Threats, aggression, etc. )

In the dimly lit cavern, Eris stared down the bright red glow of a Goblin’s eye looking her over. She wheezed in a breath beneath the harsh pressure of a human forearm at her throat, its owner offering a silent threat with a shotgun pressed sharply against her gut. 

But oh, this was not how she had expected this to go. The whirring of machinery and electrical swirling of Vex gates were the only sounds around them.

How many heartbeats had passed since Eris allowed herself to be held this way?

Ikora’s human eye blinked as her lip twitched, bearing her teeth for a second. “Get out.”

Eris stared back in return, and took another deep breath.

“Now.”

Ikora released her hold on the Guardian and allowed her to sink to her feet on the stony ground once again, no longer keeping her in the air against the cold metal wall of the tunnel. She slowly lowered Invective and stared down at Eris, calculating all possible outcomes. 

“Don’t come back.” 

Before Eris could do more than look up at her again, Ikora turned on her heel, slung her weapon over her shoulder, and stalked off into the darkness again.

Eris raised a hand to her throat and watched her go in awe.


	10. Fickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Unnamed roleswap AU. Ask for more details. Eris/Ikora. CW: Threats, injury, vague description of wounds. Hurt/comfort. Enemies to friends to lovers. )

Beneath sparking wires and torn plating, metal ran slick with blood. 

Ikora sat limply against the cool artificial stone, her legs stretched out before her and one hand pressed hard .hard against the jagged edge that lined her wound. She allowed her head to loll to the side as she stared ahead, her one human eye glossy with pain and her other flickering with exhaustion. The hole in her chest was irrelevant to her, mostly, though it did cause her pain – but she was less human than Vex, now, and given enough time she could repair herself …if she did not bleed out. But she never had before. 

Eris Morn knelt before her, her hands on her knees as she watched Ikora’s labored breathing. As the exile’s chest rose and fell far slower than it should have, Eris had a hard time quelling her fears. Fears that she shouldn’t have, logically, as this was what her superiors in the Vanguard sought: The end of this dangerous exile who would lead so many into unknown territory and wield unstable technology against any and everyone. 

But Eris has a hard time seeing Ikora in that light as she watched her bleed like anyone else. 

Ikora had begun to drift toward unconsciousness, unworried about the state of her wounds, but when she felt a knife begin cutting away at what remained of her chest plate, her eye shot open and immediately sought out a visual of the source of her disturbance. Eris would soon find a surprisingly quick Goblin hand wrapped tightly around her wrist; Ikora’s harsh grip nearly forced her to drop her knife. When she raised her eyes to Ikora’s, the former Warlock’s pupil was a pinprick and her unnatural gaze glowed a bright, steady, threatening red.

“Let me help you,” Eris pleaded softly, nearly under her breath. They were close enough that she thought Ikora would be able to hear her anyway. Ikora’s breathing grew shallower in her distress, and as her chest heaved Eris saw machine-grease drip from deep within her wound to mix with the blood of someone still oh-so-human. “Please. You’re hurt.” 

Silence. 

“You’re in pain,” she tried again, and raised her other hand to try and pry Ikora’s metal fingers from around her wrist. “I can help.”

“My touch is lethal,” Ikora said suddenly, her tone sharp with what Eris could only assume was a flush of fear. “I’ll destroy you.”

“You’re safe with me.”

Eris’ gaze did not waver even when Ikora’s flickered. With the smallest shiver, Ikora released her grip on the Hunter and let her arm fall to her side once more. Eris slashed through what was left of the weathered armor hiding Ikora’s injuries and began her good work with feather-light touches. 

Ikora slipped into a state of hazy stand-by while she worked, and when she awoke to find her injuries bound with cloth and leather, Eris sat next to her, leaned against her shoulder while she too rested in the silence. Her breathing was silent and slow, and after a moment of studying her, Ikora allowed herself to fall back into a fickle sleep.


	11. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Standard canon. Petra/Ikora. CW: Sensuality/implied nsfw, psychic mischief, etc. )

Ethereal fingertips traced idle spirals down Petra’s spine, unnaturally warm against her cold skin. With a sleepy slowness, Petra arched her back, and felt a hand stroke alongside the bony bumps of her spine. She couldn’t help the little hum that sounded from deep in her throat, and she reached forward to stretch out her arms and flex her fingers, cat-like.

Another hand cupped her face, its thumb rubbing slow circles against her sharp cheekbone. Petra leaned into the touch and closed her eye in sweet bliss, reveling in the ghostly sensation of her lover despite the distance between them. 

Not a moment later, Ikora shifted to drag her thumb over Petra’s lips, prompting a small, preparatory gasp. 

The low snicker that only Petra could hear left the idle Wrath’s skin crawling as she nursed a sudden prick of desire deep in her core. Even with Ikora’s distant warmth on her skin, she still had goosebumps as Ikora’s laugh rang in her ears.


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: Standard canon. Sparrow&Osiris (familial bond). )

Sparrow, having recovered after the wind was knocked out of him as he was struck to the ground, looked up at his father with a huff of heavy breath, and saw a smile waiting there along with an outstretched hand. Red hair hanging in his face, he tossed his head briefly to swing it out of his eyes and smiled in kind as he reached up to take the older man’s hand. 

As his son’s hand clasped his own, Osiris’s vision changed.

He looked down upon a younger version of himself, wearing threadbare robes and a thin layer of dust as he sat in the dirt, surrounded by swaying grass in the summertime heat of an empty field, pocked with small Light-made craters from his sparring match with the Speaker. He remembered this moment vividly, even after hundreds of years. 

Tugging Sparrow to his feet, Osiris blinked the memory away and clapped his other hand on his son’s shoulder with suddenly emboldened pride.

“Best four out of five?”

Osiris’ smile reached his eyes as he watched Sparrow wipe sweat from his brow. 

“How about some tea instead?”


	13. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: East of Eden/circus AU. Ask for more details. Eris/Ikora. Pure fluff. )

The winter breeze that whipped at the brightly colored tents brought with it snow that deepened the darkness of the evening. It was after hours, and there was much to be done to pack up and move by the morning – they had a schedule to keep up, and places to be…

…But why should that stop anyone from enjoying the moment?

Ikora, still in her performance outfit, stood outside the entrance of the main tent, hands lifted up on either side to catch snowflakes on her bare, warm skin as she looked up at the sky and chuckled aloud with child-like glee. From the shadows of the tiger cages far to her left crept forth a familiar shape, draped in brown robes gilded with glittering gold that glinted in what few spotlights remained lit within the central area. 

Ikora didn’t notice Eris creeping closer through the shadows until a hand found her flank, patted its way up to her shoulder, slid along her arm, and found her hand. As Eris gripped her hand tightly, her other occupied by a cane, Ikora looked down at her partner with a grin like the crescent moon. 

“You remember the first time we ever saw snow?”

Eris smiled as best she could, and spoke quietly. “It would be a terrible loss to forget.” She flinched as a snowflake struck the tip of her nose, and Ikora couldn’t help but giggle. 

“It’s like a love song, ah? Every ‘flake a note.”

Eris’ smile did not fade, and Ikora heard her hum. At that, she turned to the side, leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss where the snowflake had landed on Eris’ face – Eris released her hand and brought it up to Ikora’s cheek and left it there as Ikora leaned forward enough to press their foreheads together. 

She closed her eyes and together they listened to the blissful silence of the wintry night until they both began to shiver.


	14. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Context: East of Eden/circus AU. Ask for more details. Eris/Ikora. Fluff. )

  
“I learned a little bit of dance from watching my sisters, when I was little,” Ikora, only barely more than a teenager, said quietly as she held out her hands to Eris, “but Zavala taught me to dance with someone else.”

“…Ikora, I….”

Despite Eris’ near-blindness, Ikora briefly gestured with her hands for Eris to come closer out of reflex. “Do you trust me?”

Eris could only see her silhouette, standing to the side of the light streaming in past the trailer-cage’s corner. There was no one else around at this time of night; it was dark and late and quiet aside from the distant sounds of equipment being packed up to move tomorrow morning. 

“I…don’t know how.”

“To dance? Or to trust me?” There was a hint of humor lacing Ikora’s words. 

“…Yes.” It was true, she didn’t. But there was plenty else she didn’t know how to approach about this either. “I don’t know the steps.”

“Don’t worry.” Eris could almost hear Ikora’s soft smile; she still remembered the way it looked before. “This might sound weird, but you can step on my feet. Really – that way, I can show you. I’ll teach you. Just…you just have to take my hands. Trust me.”

Eris felt heat rush to her face as she debated what to do. This was so far beyond what she could have imagined happening tonight — or any other night – and she wasn’t prepared. She’d dreamt about similar moments, but never thought she’d need to make a decision like this. 

In her hesitation, Ikora seemed to grow emboldened ( or perhaps desperate? ) and took a step forward with a dip of her head. “Trust me.”

With her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, Eris finally reached out and took Ikora’s hands and stepped forward. Ikora let go of the breath she’d been holding.


End file.
